Universos Paralelos
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: ...cada qual com suas variadas histórias. / Coletânea de drabbles e pseudo-drabbles UA com os personagens de "Naruto" / 85º - O Objetificador - Orochimaru & Shizune.
1. Naruto & Sakura

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Ou eu seria bastante famosa.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 1_

.

* * *

- _**Menino Amado Meu**_ -

* * *

.

Naruto gritou horrorizado quando chegou aonde (ironicamente) queria. Já era capaz de prever o desastre que seria sua vida de agora em diante... Uma vez, alguém já falara para ele sobre isso, sobre o poder das palavras e das imagens, o escambau. Gritou mais um pouco, rolando e sofrendo por antecipação.

A capa do Facebook de Haruno Sakura era uma foto dela, sorrindo como quem acabava de ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia, e ele desmaiado e carregado como se fosse um bebê.

Tudo porque ele tinha levado o primeiro (E único, prometera a si mesmo!) porre da vida dele.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Olha aí, Kahli, seu presentinho e a sua sugestão se concretizando!... Bem, pessoal, na verdade esta coletânea surgiu de uma necessidade: Sempre que eu tiver vontade de escrever algo, mas não tiver tempo ou estiver ocupada noutra fanfic, podem ter certeza que eu colocarei a ideia aqui na forma de um drabble ou pseudo-drabble. E, sim, eu aceito sugestões de ships e situações, mas não garanto nada quanto à periodicidade das postagens.

E, para quem quiser algo mais longo, semana passada eu postei a ShikaTema _Ai Yueni_. Quem leu não se arrependeu! *momento propaganda*

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º drabble!

_Reviews?_

.


	2. Shikamaru & Hinata

_Naruto_ simplesmente não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 2_

.

* * *

- _**Not Epic**_ -

* * *

.

Para alguém de opiniões arraigadas como Shikamaru, aquilo foi um duplo sofrimento. Sentiu-se imensamente culpado ao olhar para o lado e ver que a multidão meio que queria jogar as pedras apenas nela.

Por isso, Hinata não demorou muito a cair. Os olhos vidrados. Era mais terrível do que ele poderia supôr.

Mas antes que pudesse realmente reagir àquilo, a dor estourou em sua cabeça e todas as outras – até esta última – desapareceram. Tudo sumiu. Menos o rosto da moça olhando-o, no mesmo nível.

Não, não foi só impressão... Ela sorria para ele.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tudo o que tenho a dizer é que este drabble foi pensado antes mesmo do anterior, por isso a atualização deveras rápida. E... Só, era só isso mesmo.

_Reviews? Críticas? Sugestões?_

.


	3. Kin & Sasuke

_Naruto_ pertence ao Sr. Kishimoto e à _Weekly Shonen Jump_.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 3_

.

* * *

- _**Beisebol**_ -

* * *

.

A porta se abriu silenciosa e Kin, jaqueta cinza e taco na mão, entrou numa calma tensa.

Já fora controlada por tempo demais, não permitiria que isso continuasse – e muito menos dessa forma. Ela ergueu a arma e a barulheira começou. Mil duzentos e quarenta cacos de máquinas. Ainda não era o suficiente.

Um barulho. Kin se virou suando.

Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, Sasuke viera sorrindo e tirando de trás de si seu próprio taco. Ela quase chorou. Antes, melhor acabar logo com tudo. _Juntos_.

O plano de Orochimaru acabava de falhar. Duplamente.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Será que eu sou a única pessoa neste FF inteirinho que pensa neste ship? É verdade, não existem outras fanfics com estes dois como casal por aqui. *momento hora de cortar a fita*

Mudando de assunto, as pessoas dizem que o Twitter é ótimo para aprender a ser mais sintético. Porém, isto aqui é muito melhor...

_Reviews?_

_.  
_


	4. Neji & Tenten

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

_._

_Universo Paralelo nº 4_

.

* * *

- _**Lâmpadas e Música de Giz**_ -

* * *

.

Os dois sentados em um banco, observando aquele festival simples e conversando.

- Mas, você sabe – Tenten falou – eu não sou ninguém!

Ele ponderou um pouco.

- Se você não fosse ninguém – Neji ensaiou um sorriso – eu não estaria te vendo aqui.

1 segundo. 2. 3. Nada da garota sorrir. O rapaz suspirou, voltou à sua expressão normal e a olhar para diante. De novo falhara em tentar ser menos, como o povo diz, _gelado_.

Porém, ela recostou em seu ombro, enlevada, pouco depois. Bom, isso significava que ele não havia sido rude, e isso foi um grande avanço!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Algo mais fofo e com um ship mais canon desta vez... Hoje eu assisti a um filme em que a mocinha se depreciou assim, e na hora eu pensei na resposta do Neji. Logo, plim!

Finalizando aqui com um momento propaganda, quem gostar de ShikaIno saiba que recentemente postei a Parte 4 de _Apple Lady_. E essa fanfic promete muitas emoções além das que já foram escritas. Não percam!

_Reviews?_

.


	5. Temari & Chouji

_Naruto_ não me pertence. E não consigo pensar em uma forma mais criativa para dizer isso pois já é tarde da noite.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº5_

.

* * *

- _**Quem Lê as Letras Miúdas?**_ –

* * *

.

Temari sempre foi de falar alto e muito, mas este não era o caso. O vestido era lindo, embora permanecesse escondido pelo sobretudo – por trás – e pelo balcão – pela frente. Após cinco mesas, estava o sujeito. Mais comendo do que bebendo, como sempre.

Era a primeira vez que eles não vieram se encontrar, parece até pegadinha. Isso bem que serviu para lembrar à moça de que um passeio pelas ruas da cidade lhe agradava mais do que ficar alí, sentindo cheiro de álcool e tendo aquele lobo _inocente_ e _inofensivo_ às suas costas.

Pagou. Saiu.

(Ele nem a viu.)

.

* * *

**N/A:** Saudade de atualizar, vontade de escrever, necessidade de relaxar, tempo de menos para novo capítulo de _Apple Lady_... Somem tudo isso e o resultado é o drabble acima sendo postado com um dia de antecedência. Porém, se vocês deixarem muita review, eu publico mais um ChouTema aqui amanhã, que tal?

.


	6. Orochimaru & Tayuya

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Se fosse, isto teria fins lucrativos.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 6_

.

* * *

- _**Nobody Needs Cry**_ -

* * *

.

Enquanto um moço todo travado pedia votos para a câmera, Orochimaru relia pela milésima vez o papel com seu texto. Daqui a pouco, vez dele.

Quando mentalizava as palavras, alguém o cutucou e ele ia mandando o infeliz para o quinto dos infernos quando reparou no cabelo vermelho-desbotado e carinha sapeca de sua recém-descoberta filha. O copo d'água na mão, esperando. Orochimaru quase entalou com o líquido.

- Sabe, muito obrigado por não usar meu drama pessoal aí. – Ela sorriu – Seu demagogo!

Ele quis dizer algo, mas não deu. Maldita garota, despertou o lado boa gente dele...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Não me venham com perversões. Quem disse que é preciso trabalhar sempre com pares românticos para se fazer um drabble? Eu gosto de variar as coisas.

Reviews ou os carros do som do Dr. Orochi vão dominar sua rua!

.


	7. Tenten & Lee e Ino & Gaara

_Naruto_ não me pertence. E nem os doces de Portugal...

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 7_

.

* * *

- _**Bolo de Bolacha da Inês e Mariana**_ -

* * *

.

- Que nome comprido! – Ela exclamou.

Mas os especialistas em doces portugueses e em ovos e na força do amor começaram logo a preparar a receita. Tenten havia lido em algum lugar que cada coisa que fazemos é um testemunho do que sentimos, e seu vivaz parceiro sempre concordou com isso. Era bom trabalhar assim: Com o que se gosta, com quem se é apaixonado.

O bolo cheiroso e com fita rosada mal esquentou a prateleira da doceria. Uma moça loira o levou e, rápida, pegou o elevador do prédio vizinho. E chegou ao andar onde Gaara a esperava por motivos além do doce, mas eles não podiam dizê-los pois ali era ambiente de trabalho e por outras coisas. Ambos sorriram antes de trocarem as besteiras de sempre.

- Que nome comprido. – Ele exclamou.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro falso drabble da coletânea – Isto acima tem exatas 134 palavras. Mas ou eu escrevia ou a vontade ficaria mordendo. Até pensei em fazer dois em separado, mas a inspiração ameaçou ir assistir à _Avenida Brasil_ e me deixar aqui. Viu, Bianca Caroline, no que dá deixar tanto comentário?

A receita do tal bolo é esta aqui: www. gastronomias (.com entre parênteses senão o FF engole) doces/ doce1741 .htm Há algumas palavras estranhas, mas é que se trata de um site português – como não poderia deixar de ser.

Reviews?

.

(E o título está brega, eu sei...)

.


	8. Tobi & Sakura

_Naruto_ pertence ao Kishimoto. Ou seja, eu não sabia que... Deixa pra lá.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 8_

.

* * *

- _**Tennis Court**_ -

* * *

.

Estavam lá pela metade do 1º set, em um torneio imaginário. Vez dele de sacar.

- Ei. – _Toc!_ – E então?

_Toc!_

- Não vai me dizer nada?

_Toc!_

-... – _Toc!_

- Ai! – A bolinha caiu no chão e o rapaz ficou esfregando a testa – Assim não vale!

Sakura riu, e se não fosse por isso ele jamais se daria conta do jeitão hilário que acabara de fazer. Aquele jeitão... Esse era o Tobi que ela conhecia!

- Vale sim. Ponto pra mim! – Ela galhofou.

Ok, foi engraçado. Mas da próxima vez – nota mental – iria jogar usando a máscara.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Este é um prêmio por vocês terem sido legais a ponto de deixarem aqui tantas reviews em tão pouco tempo! Não é todo dia que vejo quatro ou cinco comentários novos em uma manhã só, jajaja! No mais, todos já devem estar sabendo da confusão que o fandom ficou hoje, já que foi revelada (ou não, quem sabe) a identidade do Tobi. Talvez o nome dele ainda esteja lá nos Trending Topics do Twitter.

Então, vamos repetir a enxurrada de opiniões?

.


	9. Naruto & Karin

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Ou eu não precisaria comprar os mangás para saber a história.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 9_

.

* * *

- _**Ichi, Ni, San...**_ -

* * *

.

Quando há alguma aflição na vida, as pessoas sacam do bolso aquela máxima de que o tempo cura tudo. Na primeira vez que Naruto ouviu isso, ele mal tinha saído das turmas de pequeninos e estava muito feliz com uma coleguinha nova. A frase seguia saindo da boca de todo mundo, dirigida a eles próprios, ao resto do mundo ou à dupla de amiguinhos que foi se distanciando à medida que avançavam de série.

Por isso, ao terminar a faculdade e ver Karin de relance no outro lado da rua, Naruto concluiu que o tempo era só um sádico desgraçado.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Bianca, primeira sugestão atendida! Que tal? Se bem que essa pergunta eu lanço mesmo é a todos vocês.

.


	10. Tsunade & Shikamaru

_Naruto_ não me pertence assim como a Terra gira em torno do Sol.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 10_

.

* * *

- _**Último dia**_ -

* * *

.

-Ok, se você não se importa em morrer agora...

Ser forte não significa deixar de ter medo, e Tsunade também tinha os seus. Um deles era de que todos achassem que ela queria algo _sujo_ com aquele rapaz (Ah, se fosse ele o velhote da história, ninguém diria nada!). E outro, por mais que isso soe bobo, era de que Shikamaru também não _entendesse_ coisa alguma.

- Você vai ver. – Ele olhava longe - Logo eu supero.

- Então... - A mulher sorriu ante a surpresa dele - ...porque sua voz está embargada?

Um medo a menos agora, talvez.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Décimo drabble e mais um presente, agora para a xAkemihime! Agora, espero que um certo Nara não passe a fugir pras colinas toda vez que eu pensar em escrever algo...

A coletânea está bem perto da sua 50ª review! Vamos ultrapassar logo esse número?

.


	11. Sasuke & Naruto

_Naruto_ não pertence a mim.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 11_

.

* * *

- _**Fusca 75**_ -

* * *

.

Já deve ter caído um trilhão de gotas d'água do céu e, durante esse tempo, Sasuke permaneceu com a mesma expressão. Só faltava uma música doce para dar o toque irônico.

Melhor não.

Compartilhar palanques, programas de TV, caminhadas modorrentas e adesivos com seu amigo/rival Naruto, tudo bem. Já estava acostumado. Ou fazia isso ou dividia o partido, o que seria péssimo para a história de uma família amigada com o poder público desde sempre.

Agora, ter que passar a noite em um carro velho, apertado num espaço exíguo com aquele miserável, por causa de uma porcaria de chuva forte...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Olha as eleições aí de novo, gente! Assunto inspirador, admito. E, não, isto não é um yaoi e nunca foi planejado para sê-lo, mas sinto que isso vai acabar dependendo mais de vocês do que de mim...

Reviews?

.


	12. Obito & Rin

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Ou não seria um shounen.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 12_

.

* * *

- _**Mahou Shoujo**_ -

* * *

.

É suficiente o tempo entre a hora em que se percebe o caminhão voando e o momento da colisão. É suficiente para pensar em mil coisas não feitas e etc. Porém, os minutos se estenderam demais...

Ela deveria estar usando um vestidinho fofo. Não, isso não combinava com os esparadrapos em suas bochechas. Pensando bem, nada disso é possível! Rin já devia estar no carro antes. Será que ele bateu a cabeça?

Ela riu da confusão dele. E então, sem palavra alguma, Obito pegou-a pelos braços e a abraçou em seguida.

Queria muito reencontrá-la, só não esperava que fosse assim!

.

* * *

**N/A:** E foi assim que, numa realidade alternativa, Uchiha Obito se livrou de ser contaminado pelo mal e de se fantasiar de abóbora, jajaja!

Reviews?

.


	13. Kiba & Ino

_Naruto_? Não, não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 13_

.

* * *

- _**Imagem Granulada**_ -

* * *

.

Devia ter dito a ela que aquilo não era como uma árvore! Devia ter insistido, melhor dizendo! Estava ferrado.

- Peguei! – Daí, Ino o içou ao mesmo tempo em que a caminhonete começava a ir embora.

Kiba só voltou a enxergar o mundo ao redor quando já estava sentado, um cachorro pulando em seu colo e as pernas esticadas, cobertas do mesmo azul que tingia as calças dela. Até o estilo era o mesmo, como se eles fossem apenas um estranho bicho de quatro pés.

Acenaram para o amigo fotógrafo, que ficou lá embaixo.

Um dia voltariam, sabe-se lá quando...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Faz um tempo que eu queria escrever um drabble com esses dois, muito devido às intervenções do Inuzuka em _Apple Lady_ – Que está cheio de cenas KibaIno apesar do par da ninja florista ser outra pessoa, jajaja! Porém, só hoje é me apareceu uma idéia respeitável. Tudo graças a uma propaganda antiga (além da conta!) que fez as engrenagens da imaginação saírem da modorra.

Reviews?

.


	14. Deidara

_Naruto_ me pertenceria se eu soubesse o que há nos capítulos antes da _Jump_ publicá-los. Mas, enfim, não é o caso.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 14_

.

* * *

- _**Telefunken**_ -

* * *

.

Enquanto os amigos gritavam e formavam uma massa inquieta ao redor da TV, Deidara permaneceu parado, olho a olho com o aparelho. Estátua.

Ajeitaram as antenas e apertaram o liga/desliga. Se saísse alguma coisa de dentro daquele trambolho, o rapaz estaria preparado. Ele... ele... jogaria um bomba! Quebraria tudo a marretadas! Sei lá...

O chuvisco calou os colegas. Sim, acabaria com aquela desgraça!...

Aos poucos, as imagens apareceram. Alguém se levantou e girou o botão dos canais. A tela toda, toda feita de _cores_. Inúmeras, variadas. Era mais fantástico do que imaginavam!

Deidara seguiu imóvel. Desta vez, impressionado.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Um dos drabbles mais fáceis de serem passados ao papel! Sem ships e sobre coisas hoje tão triviais que nem fazemos idéia da complicação que foi implantá-las por aqui.

No mais, Telefunken era uma marca alemã de televisores muito conhecida por aqui na década de 70. Eu vi uma propaganda dela no mesmíssimo vídeo onde consegui inspiração para o drabble anterior.

Reviews?

.


	15. Chouji & Temari

_Naruto_ não me pertence, ou eu teria colocado lá uma protagonista mulher!

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 15_

.

* * *

- _**Iminência**_ -

* * *

.

Ele já vira esse filme antes e sabia que o som de rádio alto não estava lá inocente. Mesmo sem ter um pingo do necessário sangue-frio, apesar da situação _terrível_, Chouji começou a correr pelos degraus. Ziguezague de escada.

Era lá em cima, o som se tornando insuportavelmente alto, o desespero idem. No fundo, ele sabia que estava chegando tarde, mas milagres existem. Milagres existem! O rapaz abriu a porta e...

...

Chouji olhou para os lados até encontrar Temari ainda acordada, na mesinha de estudos.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

Alívio era pouco para descrever o sorriso dele.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Não, vocês não viram este ship antes, ao menos não assim. Ao contrário do que fala aquela frase emprestada da matemática, aqui há uma certa diferença entre Temari & Chouji e Chouji & Temari. Se vocês já leram _Quem Lê as Letras Miúdas?_, vão saber exatamente qual é.

Ah, e bem que eu estava devendo mais uma com esses dois. Com 10 drabbles de atraso, enfim a coisa veio...

Reviews?

.


	16. Ino & Shikamaru

Não, _Naruto_ não me pertence e talvez tenha sido melhor que assim fosse.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 16_

.

* * *

- _**Just Because**_ -

* * *

.

Todo ano tem cinco minutos extras, e talvez a organização dos calendários não seja confiável o suficiente... Logo, ela poderia sair perto da meia-noite, ir à casa do Shikamaru e arrastá-lo para uma comemoração a dois. Nem que ele esteja desmaiado no saco de dormir.

Os cinco minutos são divididos em pedacinhos de segundos que estão espalhados entre os dias. Pedaços de vácuo. Sobreposição. Dois aniversários como que numa mesma data.

Ino riu. Não, ela nunca levaria tudo isso a sério. Seria o fim dos anos bissextos.

Realidade, você é um saco.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu não resistiria a colocar meu ship favorito em algum canto dessa coletânea. E como já estamos no mês desses dois... É isso.

Reviews?

.


	17. Naruto & Hinata

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 17_

.

* * *

- _**Robotto**_ -

* * *

.

- Hinata – Disse enquanto apertava o último parafuso – Você não vai se cansar de mim... Não é?

Ele fechou a tampa das costas dela.

- Você diz coisas lindas – Ela riu – Não tenho porquê me cansar. – Corou.

- Mas... – Então, ele grunhiu irritado – Eu só vivo repetindo tudo, 'ttebayo! Repete, repete, repete... Por que não é pra eu morrer logo?!

As mãos dela se lançaram sobre as dele tão logo Naruto golpeara o balcão.

Quando ele enfim olhou-a nos olhos, Hinata trocou a preocupação por um sorriso de conforto. E o abraçou.

Corpos metálicos tentando extrair calor um do outro.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Acho que a última vez que escrevi algo com esse ship foi quando Janis Joplin ainda era viva... Curiosamente, a vontade de criar o drabble acima partiu de uma SasuHina da Tilim que comecei a acompanhar ontem. E da qual estou gostando demais, meu Deus!

Falando nisso, postei recentemente a GaaIno _The Wonderful Time Tunnel_, em virtude do aniversário de uma Yamanaka que nós conhecemos bem! Caso queiram dar uma olhada nela, as portas estão mais que abertas para vocês ficarem à vontade.

Reviews?

.


	18. Madara & Hashirama

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Isso é uma verdade irrefutável.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 18_

.

* * *

- _**O Fato**_ -

* * *

.

A equipe de pesquisadores ainda estava atônita. O líder deles olhou para as fotos de arquivo de Madara Uchiha e Hashirama Senju, que estavam sobre a mesa. Próximas das _evidências_.

Não havia nenhuma multidão de repórteres lá fora, mas isso não fazia diferença...

Segundo os livros, Madara e Hashirama eram representantes de interesses opostos e irreconciliáveis, inimigos mortais. Já se suspeitava que algo os unia, mas não que fosse uma coisa _desse tipo_. Jamais.

...

A equipe preferiu perder uma boa grana e seguiu vendo a História sendo contada como sempre.

Duas almas ficaram a se revirar nos túmulos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Bianca Caroline, sei que você não me pediu esse ship, mas como tu os citaste naquela PM e eu queria te dar um presente, achei que ficaria perfeito. Completando aqui, sua coletânea _Ao Sr. Laranja Lima e Amigos_ também está ótima. Vamos formar um cartel e dominar o FF, jajaja?... Deem uma visitada nos drabbles dela também, minha gente.

Reviews?

.


	19. Kin & Dosu

Como _Naruto_ poderia me pertencer se eu nunca trabalhei na _Jump_?

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 19_

.

* * *

- _**Assessoria**_ -

* * *

.

Conforme os dias iam passando, Kin ouvia-o cada vez menos. Já decorara tudo o que a voz monocórdia dele traria e sabia que ele iria dar uma ajeitada em seu casaco de trabalho ou trazer mais papéis burocratizados. Mesmo assim, ela mantinha os olhos fixos nele.

Queria saber se ele era alguém frustrado por não poder trabalhar com sua própria imagem. Ou se ele apenas queria escondê-la porque... Sei lá.

Dosu finalizou a conversa enfim. Pelo menos, enquanto não alcançou a porta.

- Além disso... – Continuou.

Ele não sabia, mas Kin estava ansiosa pelo dia em que finalmente iria _conhecê-lo_.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Momento refresco de memória – Kin, a que cortou o cabelo da Sakura. Dosu, a múmia dos braços aparentemente frouxos. Amo mesmo esse povo do trio do Som.

Reviews?

.


	20. Kakashi & Obito

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Ponto.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 20_

.

* * *

- _**Aquela Música Triunfal**_ -

* * *

.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa?

O vazio ao lado da cama seguia mudo para o todo o resto. Kakashi meneou a cabeça.

- Entendo. - Continuou – Primeiro essas paredes almofadadas, depois o quintal lá fora... Assim fica difícil, Obito.

O homem escorregou mais, ficando quase deitado. As pernas do pijama de paciente subiram um pouco com o movimento.

- Vamos supor, só supor, que alguém traga aquele seu piano pra cá. Você tocaria pra mim a ária daquela apresentação, tocaria?

O ladinho da cama afundou um pouco, _preenchida_. Kakashi deixou-se pender para o lado e sorrindo...

- Seu desgraçado. – Brincou.

.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, xAkemihime? Esta saiu mesmo rapidinho! Minha inspiração adora facilitar as coisas quando quer. Só quando quer.

Reviews, pessoal?

.


	21. Shikamaru & Kankurou

_Naruto_ não me pertence. *repete isso mais 500 vezes*

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 21_

.

* * *

- _**Soap Opera**_ -

* * *

.

Desde o início, Shikamaru sabia no que estava se metendo. E também que era inútil se esconder em casa e ficar assim até a paixão por Temari passar. Abstinência. Nunca daria certo. A única opção era arriscar e que Kami-sama o proteja.

Kankurou estava na janela do andar de cima da casa, olhando a chegada do casal. Shikamaru percebeu. E desejou que ele fosse sincero logo de cara, dando o tiro de misericórdia. Enterrando qualquer esperança de uma vida tranquila.

O Nara deixou-se arrastar pela esposa até se ver dentro da casa.

O show de horrores vai começar.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta é para a Yuuki Usagi-chan, que começou uma coletânea de one-shots recentemente. Ainda não é o ShikaTema que ela me pediu outro dia, mas...

E *observação idiota* esse 21 ultimamente anda a me perseguir por aqui. É o número deste drabble, o de reviews em _Apple Lady_ até agora e o de fanfics que eu já postei. Curioso.

Reviews?

.


	22. Anko & Rin

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 22 (Ou ainda o nº 20)_

.

* * *

- _**Penumbra de Fim de Dia**_ -

* * *

.

Foi a hora que ela escolheu para fazer sua visita. Para fazer Anko escandalosamente deixar algo cair no chão. Sorte que o objeto da vez não era quebrável.

Fascinada, a mulher se aproximou de Rin. Conversou com ela. Muito. Realmente aquela mocinha era do jeitinho que sempre falavam. Inacreditável!

Ao contrário do que as histórias de fantasmas contam, Anko conseguiu segurar as mãos dela e cumprimentá-la como se fossem velhas amigas. Porém, bastou sair um minuto, e na volta a garota não estava mais lá. Além de já ser de noite.

Por Kami! Então Kakashi não devia estar naquele manicômio!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Continuação direta do vigésimo drabble daqui, pessoal. E ler os últimos capítulos de _Naruto_ está me fazendo adorar a Rin - Essa linda!

Reviews?

.


	23. Hidan & Tobi

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 23_

.

* * *

- _**Out Script**_ -

* * *

.

Hidan odiava mais do que tudo, agora, o burburinho vindo lá de fora. E o som junto com o de seus soluços ficava ainda pior. Eleitores malditos! Rosto _molhado_ maldito! Queria rasgá-lo!

E ainda vem um imbecil cutucando-o. Ia gritar com o desgraçado quando deu de cara com uma máscara adocicada.

- 'Tão te chamando. – Tobi sorriu como o bom garoto que era.

Doce bala de cantina.

Então, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hidan apenas enxugou afoito as lágrimas e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo sorridente quando passou por ele.

- Valeu, cara. – Falou.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Política outra vez. Vocês só veem aqui, com a Otowa, jajaja!

Reviews?

.


	24. Hinata & Itachi

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 24_

.

* * *

- _**Slideshow**_ -

* * *

.

A luz fazia Hinata variar de cor com o passar das fotos, mas a postura dela pouco mudou nesse tempo.

Itachi e mais alguém em um parque. Itachi comendo coxinha com Pepsi. Itachi visto de cima. Itachi dando tchau para uma pessoa – e acompanhado de outra. Itachi sentado em uma mesa de trabalho e com pessoas em volta. Rosto de Itachi.

Itachi e colegas bebendo champanhe. Itachi dentro de um ônibus lotado. Itachi com um chapéu ridículo de Copa do Mundo. Fim.

A luz foi acesa. Hinata não moveu-se.

- Não senti nada. – Respondeu ao operador do laboratório de fotografia.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou acolá comer pão com manteiga... Já volto. *falta do que falar aqui*

Reviews?

.


	25. Sasuke & Hinata

_Naruto_ pertence ao Kishimoto, que não sou eu.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 25_

.

* * *

- _**A Moça do Gelo**_ -

* * *

.

Sasuke sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de sorrir – para confortá-la, e não para debochar – quando observou Hinata olhar surpresa para a máquina fotográfica, e depois para as próprias roupas, e enfim mirar o chão. Mesmo que fizesse parte da beleza dela ter as marcas do esforço que é, todo dia, entregar os cubos de gelo das geladeiras.

Provavelmente, ela era a única mulher do mundo que fazia isso. O que dava ganas de cavalheirismo ao Sasuke – quanto peso para ela carregar! – e a deixava ainda mais extraordinária.

O flash estourou e Naruto saiu sorrindo de trás do pano.

...

Posteridade!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Antigamente, quando até mesmo os lares dos mais favorecidos não tinham energia elétrica, haviam pessoas encarregadas de levar cubos (enormes) de gelo até as casas. Era tosco, mas só assim para a geladeira funcionar, jajaja!

Haru x3, foi você quem pediu SasuHina, certo? Pois aqui está este drabble, que me deu um orgulho imenso de tê-lo escrito. E sei que isso não vai compensar nem um pouco o fato de que estou com falta de inspiração crônica para a parte 11 de _Apple Lady_, pff!

Reviews?

.


	26. Konan

_Naruto_, assim como muitas outras obras da ficção, não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 26_

.

* * *

- _**Crossover**_ -

* * *

.

- Delegado... – Konan pôs um papel sobre a mesa.

O burro – Foi a palavra que lhe veio à mente – pegou a folha e a olhou só para perceber que não havia nada escrito. Nesse meio tempo, a mulher esquadrinhou o lugar, fitando um a um o rosto surpreso das várias pessoas na sala. Provavelmente não se lembraria de nada delas depois. A não ser do poder de falar alto – Descobrira agora.

- O que significa isso? - Alguém perguntou.

- Fui eu.

Não importa. Seria a última frase que todos alí ouviriam.

- Eu matei o Max. – Confessou.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é. Até _aqui_! Não me linchem, por favor.

Reviews?

.


	27. Asuma & Chouji

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 27_

.

* * *

- _**Aceleradamente**_ -

* * *

.

Seu filho estava caído no quintal. Não era lógico que Asuma corresse até lá? Mas ninguém o estranhou acudir o garoto "que não era seu favorito", até porque não havia mais nenhuma outra alma por alí.

Péssimo. E se Asuma não tivesse chegado?!

O homem tomou Chouji para si e começou a erguê-lo. A pele do filho estava quente e vermelha, mas não era febre. O sangue do rapaz disparava louco como um carro em um racha. Isso já chegara ao limite.

Tudo bem... Asuma só precisaria acelerar também agora, antes que o "carro" batesse.

Desesperador.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Um pouco de drama para fazer vocês sofrerem. Ah, aqui o Asuma é o pai do Chouji sim.

Reviews?

.


	28. Shikamaru

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 28_

.

* * *

- _**Entre no Ar!**_ -

* * *

.

Shikamaru sabia que a propaganda o acordaria, mas não que a vinheta dela fosse a responsável por isso.

- Neste domingo, às 2 e 15 da tarde – Começou a voz – Uzumaki Naruto vai trazer muita animação e surpresas com Halcali, Gomattou, L'Arc -en-Ciel e Kalafina. E ainda um bate-papo com a cantora e atriz Okada Yukiko! – A próxima cena aparece voando – _Espiral Pop!_ Também com participação especial de Mizuki Nana. Neste domingo, 2 e 15 da tarde!

Sobe a vinheta da emissora. Mas antes de pensar no quão estranho é ouvir a própria voz na TV, ele volta a desmaiar.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Maldito limite de caracteres que não me deixou fazer o Shika dizer também o slogan da emissora... E vou pedir música no Fantástico. Já é o terceiro drabble com um personagem só mais tema relacionado à televisão.

Reviews?

.


	29. Sai & Hinata

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 29_

.

* * *

- _**Dedicado**_ -

* * *

.

A imaginação de Sai já fez brotar de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Mas brotar apenas na cabeça e, às vezes, no papel. Por isso ele tinha um pouco de inveja da vida: Quando esta queria, era a única que conseguia superá-lo. E, quando conseguia, fazia questão de esfregar na cara dele.

Hoje o rapaz entrou na frente de Hinata e quase morreu. Óbvio que ele não sabia que algo assim aconteceria.

A despeito disso, Sai sorriu – Foi só um tirozinho de raspão! Há um hospital aqui perto! – e tocou o rosto da amiga. Imediatamente imaginou a cena toda feita em pincel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble dedicado à B. Lilac. Porque eu quis assim.

Reviews?

.


	30. Anko & Konan

Quem disse que_ Naruto_ me pertence...

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 30_

.

* * *

- _**Reflexo**_ -

* * *

.

Anko piscou, esquecendo-se de verificar se "a outra" piscou também. Ela sabia que aquilo não era um espelho porque aqueles olhos tinham um quê maquiavélico. Além da óbvia diferença de penteados.

Anko levantou um braço, já esperando que... Ela levantou também.

Anko deu um saltinho.

Anko dançou chá-chá-chá.

Konan foi embora.

.

"A outra" tinha um olhar maquiavélico e um sorriso misterioso, Anko fez questão de lembrar. Quando voltou da festa, sentiu falta dela quando olhou para a vidraça decorativa do térreo. E estranhou ver a si própria no espelho do banheiro.

Ao menos, ela devolvera seu reflexo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sugestão de ship que chegou a ficar empoeirada na gaveta, que vergonha. Foi a Bianca quem me pediu. Espero que ela goste.

Reviews? Coragem, pessoal!

.


	31. Sakura & Kakashi

O meu, o seu, o nosso_ Naruto_ não nos pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 31_

.

* * *

- _**O Canapé e o Cupcake**_ -

* * *

.

No sonho dela, um dos andares mais altos do prédio tinha o acesso mais complicado a um salão – Onde uns senhores, inclusive Kakashi, estavam batendo papo. Sakura pensou que ia cair e desistiu. Resolveu dar a volta.

Até onde ela sabia, existia outro caminho que levava até lá. Corredores, degraus... Outro salão, com gente andando pra todo lado, mesa de coquetel e vista para o mar. Nervosa por não contar com isso, Sakura abriu caminho assim mesmo.

- Olha só... Você por aqui?

À contragosto, ela permitiu-se ser gentil com a pessoa. Até reconhecê-la.

Sakura já chegara onde queria.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês criaram coragem e eu fiquei com vontade de preparar mais este universo com título sem sentido! Kahli Hime, seja feliz, sua sugestão foi atendida com uma rapidez que não me é habitual. Espero que você goste!

Mais reviews?

.


	32. Sasuke & Sakura

Uma da manhã e eu aqui dizendo que _Naruto_ não me pertence. Mas isso é verdade.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 32_

.

* * *

- _**O Primeiro Beijo de Amor**_ -

* * *

.

Ele vai passar um bom tempo com a visão toda borrada e se acostumando à claridade, mas ainda enxergará tudo meio fosco depois disso. Ele nunca eliminaria de suas células os restos de veneno da maçã que lhe enfiaram goela abaixo – quando ele era só uma criança com uma família "perfeita" e um irmão "fantástico".

Ele sempre seria amargo, porque é falacioso isso de um grande amor mudar por completo um homem. Mas suas feridas não impediram um beijo quente de fazê-lo finalmente despertar.

Sasuke era cheio de cicatrizes, mas ainda tinha algum direito à felicidade.

Sakura deu-lhe a mão.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tá. Bobinha, pouco inspirada, com o ship mais convencional do fandom e talvez nem tão universo paralelo assim. Mas eu ainda estava com minha vontade de escrever queimando após passar algumas horas escrevendo uma coisinha que daqui a pouco vocês saberão qual é. Prometo que vou me redimir no próximo drabble. É compromisso.

Reviews?

.


	33. Ino & Sai

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 33_

.

* * *

- _**Folk**_ -

* * *

.

Ele estava olhando-a fixadamente... de vez em quando, naquela caminhada no shopping.

-Oi? – Ela perguntou.

- Seria o mais óbvio mas... – Ele voltou a olhar para a frente - ...não tem como você estar segurando sacolas invisíveis.

- Aqui é tudo caro. – Ela puxou um fone do bolso e o passou ao amigo – Acha que eu penso que dinheiro dá em árvore?

- Até descobrir que era propaganda enganosa essa de você ser uma vadia burra, sim. – Ele o pegou.

- É melhor ouvir comendo sorvete.

- ...

- Eu pago. – E a música chegara ao refrão.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vontade de brincar com clichês dá nisso. Fora a vontade de escrever algo com o Sai também... E isso ainda não passou.

Para amolar vocês mais um pouco, uma propaganda: Há duas fanfics novas no meu profile, a tradução ShikaIno _Just Pretend_ e a ItaSaku _Oyasumi_. Fiquem à vontade, leiam e, por último mas não menos importante, deixem suas reviews!

Ah, quero reviews aqui também.

.


	34. Sai & Sasuke

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 34_

.

* * *

- _**Inquilino**_ -

* * *

.

Mesmo que fosse falta de educação – e Sai sabia disso – o moço escancarou a porta e se jogou no sofá alheio. Ah, o cheiro de gente fazia-o se sentir um pouco melhor, mesmo que sua mente continuasse tão anestesiada como antes.

Tanto que, só bem depois, Sai começou a virar devagar o pescoço até quase-não-ver um Sasuke surpreso/chateado/preocupado parado na porta. Pensou em lhe dizer algo mas...

- Feliz Natal. – Mesmo ainda sendo julho.

A cabeça de Sai tombou da febre; não viu mais nada. Mas ele ainda sentiria uma toalhinha na testa e a presença constante de Sasuke.

Reconfortante.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso não é normal, mas acabei ficando com vontade de chamar um médico e comprar remédios pra esse moço. Claro que exatamente nesta ordem, com saúde não se brinca...

Agora, mais propaganda! No drabble passado, eu já havia falado a vocês sobre _Just Pretend_ e _Oyasumi_. Pois bem, elas continuam lá, esperando por vocês. Garantia de boa leitura!

Reviews?

.


	35. Obito & Shikamaru

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 35_

.

* * *

- _**Horário de Visitas**_ -

* * *

.

Já de pé diante das grades, Obito riu. Seria melhor se o esquecessem, mas Kakashi e os seus teimavam em vir. Por pena, é evidente.

Por isso, estranhou quando percebeu somente um rapaz de cara entediada, trazendo recados. Teve certeza de que já o vira antes.

Ah, sim! _Naquele dia._

- Só mais uma coisa. – Obito já estava olhando para outro lado, mas voltou-se – Eu nunca concordei com seus métodos...

Claro.

- ...mas até que você tinha razão. Boa noite. – Foi embora.

Novamente sozinho, Obito nem achou esquisito o que ouvira. O seria se fosse o contrário.

- Que sensato.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Há uma coisa fora do comum aqui, é que este drabble não é UA, jajaja! E, completando, eu não consigo imaginar o Shikamaru, sendo o gênio que é, sem concluir que algumas coisas no mundo de _Naruto_ não são lá muito justas. Mesmo que ele tenha optado pelo caminho mais fácil, o de servir ao sistema.

Reviews?

.


	36. Sakura & Chouji

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 36_

.

* * *

- _**Burlando**_ -

* * *

.

- Não, vamos prestigiar a cultura. – Sakura falou, brincando.

A peça estava modorrenta neste ato. Chouji, tão ansioso quanto a namorada, encostou-se na moça cheio de segundas intenções.

- Agora não. – Ela riu.

- Também acho... – Chouji repetiria o que ela disse se os lábios de ambos não tivessem se encontrado.

Não puderam parar. Escorregaram para o chão e arriaram as calças, as mãos passeando por baixo das blusas propositalmente (?) folgadas. Podiam fazer isso tranquilos, só eles estavam na fileira de trás.

Mas a música entrou num crescendo. Eles não podiam perder a melhor parte da peça...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Prevejo que alguém aqui gritará "Safadheeenhos!" em 3, 2, 1... Deixa pra lá.

Senti falta de trabalhar com este ship e achei que um drabble com eles cairia bem. Já estava na hora!

Reviews?

.


	37. Ino

_Naruto_ pertence ao Kishimoto. E tomara que ele nunca leia este drabble...

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 37_

.

* * *

- _**Acabou**_ -

* * *

.

Ino nasceu em um período de paz que prometia continuar, mesmo com sua profissão exigindo pôr sua vida várias vezes em risco. O que, ainda assim, é bem diferente do que perceber que tudo a sua volta ruiu. Não há mais qualquer segurança.

Sabia que nada voltaria a ser como antes, mas ela nunca desperdiçaria aquela oportunidade. Era a única saída. Apontou a kunai para o homem que desenhava até agora há pouco.

Tremeu. Era a mesma pessoa que havia criado _tudo_, mas sabia que ele não iria _parar_.

Aquela era a chance dela de não perder mais ninguém.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Acho que isso foi a coisa mais louca que eu já escrevi em matéria de fanfic... Mas foi algo que eu pensei depois de ter lido o fadídico capítulo 613 do mangá. Muito depois, antes eu precisava superar o choque. Pobre Ino, pobre time Asuma.

Reviews?

.


	38. Inoichi & Ino

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 38_

.

* * *

- _**Mundo Novo**_ -

* * *

.

- Não. – Inoichi reiterou – Nós acabamos de chegar.

- Mas por quê?...

- Agora não. – A menina à sua frente fez um bico – Observe. – Que não durou muito.

Após mostrar o cartão à filha, Inoichi o colocou no fecho mais incomum que Ino já tinha visto, e a porta se abriu instantaneamente. A menina ficou olhando aquilo para depois maravilhar-se com o resto lá dentro. Quarto de hotel.

O homem apenas se sentou, cansado, em uma das camas enquanto Ino admirava os quadros, o ar de limpeza perfeita, as guloseimas do frigobar... Opp!

- Não. – E de novo aquele bico.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês estão terminantemente proibidos de falar sobre _aquele_ capítulo nas reviews deste drabble. Este é para celebrarmos uma história que não vimos, mas que com certeza existiu. E também, é claro, a vida!... E eu fiquei com vontade de visitar Canoa Quebrada, poash.

Reviews?

.


	39. Neji & Hinata

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 39_

.

* * *

- _**Enfim**_ -

* * *

.

Era uma vez um rapaz que queria ser pintor, mas virou soldado. Não, um herói.

Quando voltou da guerra, cansado física e mentalmente, encontrou um quadro calmo e incompleto – Sua esposa também queria pintar, mas preferiram que ela apenas cumprisse suas obrigações. Ele olhou... Notou o pincel já em cima de um pouco de fresca tinta verde-escuro.

Ele escreveu algo, saído genuinamente de sua cabeça, por cima. Mesmo assim, só conseguiu fazê-lo na vertical – Tradicional. Não tem problema, um dia se livraria de suas amarras.

Foi para o quarto e conseguiu somente, apesar de muito feliz, olhar para o cabelo da mulher antes de cair em um sono aliviado.

Ela, que estava acordada, deixou cair uma lágrima alegre.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Outro falso drabble (118 palavras), desta vez de propósito. Eu acho. E devidamente inspirado no jeitão desta música aqui – (youtu. be/ l5Q5 siU5 bfw)

Ah, as novidades. Finalmente _Apple Lady_ já está com a Parte 11 à disposição de vocês! Tardou, mas chegou. E tenho também a one-shot _Os Três Macacos Sábios_, para quem gosta de ChouIno. É isso aí!

Reviews?

.


	40. Konan & Naruto

_Naruto_ não me pertence. Senão eu teria poupado algumas vidas... acho.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 40_

.

* * *

- _**Razoável**_ -

* * *

.

- Não. – Não alterar a voz deixou a palavra mais dura .

- Não? Não?!... Mas por que não, 'ttebayo?!

- Está fora de cogitação qualquer plano que não tenha um depois prático, Naruto. – Konan explicou – Desculpe-me. Não sou exatamente uma romântica.

- Mas ficar aqui também não dá!

Ouviram uma voz autoritária chamar pela moça.

- Viu?... - Naruto apontou para o interior da casa – Essa cara me faz tremer, 'ttebayo!

- Eu vejo Madara todo dia. Mas ele nunca te viu.

- ...

- Viu o quanto nós estamos seguros, Naruto?...

E o beijou terna e calmamente.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Só 99 palavras e isso ficou tão grande... Senhorita mea culpa, eu sei que você não pediu nada pra cá, mas resolvi lhe dar este presente. É a minha vingança. Vou fazer você se viciar nisto aqui do mesmo jeito que você me viciou nas suas fanfics, jajaja!

Reviews?

.


	41. Gai & Lee

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 41_

.

* * *

- _**Faltavam Dois Minutos**_ -

* * *

.

A festa era lá no outro lado da praia e Gai enfim achou Lee, olhos vidrados nas ondas. Estranhou-o não reagir quando lhe bateu forte e camarada no ombro.

- Tá acabando... – O garoto falou – E a Sakura ainda nem...

- Ora, anime-se! Ainda dá tempo se você começar a correr agora pra lá... Anda, quero ver o seu fogo da juventude antes do fim!

- Posso deixar isso para o ano que vem e ficar aqui com o senhor, sensei?

Mesmo surpreso, Gai não achou de todo ruim. Já tinha visto o rapazinho tantas vezes fazer coisas incríveis...

Abraçaram-se.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Dizem as teorias que esses dois serão os próximos a morrerem no mangá. A idéia me veio enquanto eu assistia _Como Aproveitar o Fim do Mundo_ e apareceu a protagonista tendo uma virada de ano, até então, das mais melancólicas que eu já tinha visto. Resolvi não desperdiçar.

Ei, vocês já viram o drabble de ontem? E tenho também a one-shot _Os Três Macacos Sábios_ à espera de vocês. Só se quiserem, é claro.

Reviews?

.


	42. Kankurou & Tenten

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universos Paralelos nº 42_

.

* * *

- _**Sobre o Ato de Desistir**_ -

* * *

.

- Ah... Este ou este? – Atônito, tudo o que Kankurou pode fazer foi mostrar as duas garrafas igualmente alcóolicas. Tenten apenas olhou para a que queria. O rapaz encheu o copo.

Um gole miúdo.

- Se aquilo acontecer, eu vou embora. – Tenten prosseguiu – Deixo tudo, mas nunca vou aceitar viver daquele jeito. – Outro gole, mais incisivo.

- Não vai nem tentar lutar?!

- O que eu posso fazer?...

Kankurou não respondeu, permitiu o silêncio entrar. Tenten não bebeu mais, ciente de que isso também não adiantava.

Já ele pensou em falar sobre Suna mas, não, isso seria de mau gosto.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble filha de uma vontade de escrever desviada do caminho por causa de leituras depressivas. Bem que eu queria ter feito um final mais _the love is here_, porém...

**N/A²:** Imaginem um drabble que já estava pronto, arrumadinho, que era lá para ser o 35º, e que mesmo assim teve de passar um tempão na fila de espera. _Este drabble sou eu._ *RC style*

Reviews?

.


	43. Neji & Kiba

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 43_

.

* * *

- _**Vigilância**_ -

* * *

.

- Vai ficar aí?

Só recebeu mudez como resposta. Kiba não desviou a atenção da garota que dormia.

- É mais interessante quando você sente a passagem. – Estourou o som de um foguete de festa bem quando Neji terminou a frase – Anda.

Nada ainda. Ou melhor, risadinha do outro – ferina o suficiente para Neji, além de cansado, ficar irritado.

- Você pode morrer – Controlou-se. O outro seguia rindo. - e se arrependerá de não ter comemorado agora.

- Quer parar de fingir que é garoto-propaganda de banco? – Finalmente Kiba disse algo. Vitorioso.

Sorte deles que a moça continuava dormindo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que isso de eu ter usado parte dos últimos minutos do ano passado não signifique nada quanto ao meu futuro. Tomara...

Reviews?

.


	44. Itachi & Hana

Naruto me pertencer? Vá sonhando...

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 44_

.

* * *

- _**Idéias Idiotas dos Filmes**_ -

* * *

.

Todo mundo faz coisas que depois não entende porque as fez. Itachi bem que pediria aos céus que a situação de agora fosse dessa categoria, mas sabia que isso era inútil.

.

Hana abaixou (deixou pender?) a cabeça após mais um copo de tequila. Ótimo, essa palhaçada acabaria logo. Péssimo, ela não podia fazer isso consigo mesma. Mas, a moça logo se recompôs, os olhos faiscando de alguma sobriedade.

O rapaz pegou e tomou o próximo no automático. Se fizesse um movimento diferente, se descoordenaria todo.

Não adiantou. A escuridão tomou seus olhos e, bom, viu o sorriso bonito dela.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu estava pensado em _Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida_ e deu nisto. Hana? É a irmã do Kiba, lembram?

E... momento propaganda! _Apple Lady_ foi atualizada ainda no apagar das luzes de 2012 e está esperando por você, que gosta daqui e de lá também. O que está esperando? Vamos!

Reviews?

.


	45. Temari & Shikamaru

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 45 _

.

* * *

- _**Marcas Velhas Nunca Mudam**_ -

* * *

.

Como assim?!... Não, é lógico que esse dia ia chegar, mas quando que ela poderia prever que os efeitos do crescimento em Shikamaru seriam tão _miraculosos_? (Bah, nem mudou tanto, né?) Ele não era como os outros, e agora está ganhando chocolates. De _outras garotas_.

E ele provou um deles hoje!

Mas, se não fosse por essa audácia, Temari não pensaria em ocupar a cadeira logo ao lado do rapaz durante aquela chata palestra. Nunca fizera isso antes. Ele suspirou.

- Era doce demais. - Respondeu – Não gostei.

8 segundos.

Pensando bem, isso também era tão lógico... Ela riu muito.

.

* * *

**N/A:** _Quem acredita sempre alcança..._ E você alcançou, Yuuki Usagi-chan, olha aí um drabble com o ship que você tanto queria! Finalmente!

Só que, junto com o pedido, tem também um desafio. Você não é obrigada à cumpri-lo, fique à vontade, ok? Mas, caso aceite, o que você tem que fazer é pegar este drabble, estendê-lo ou despirocar e fazer algo aparentemente nada a ver, jogá-lo no universo que você quiser e fazer dele uma bela duma fanfic! Eu sei que você está com falta de inspiração agora, e foi por causa disso que pensei em propor algo assim. Vai que ajuda?... Topa?

Mudando de assunto só que não, vocês já leram o drabble anterior. Vão por mim, vai ser muito legal.

Agora, às reviews, pessoal!

.


	46. Shino & Tayuya

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 46_

.

* * *

- _**The Understanding Art**_ -

* * *

.

- O que é isso?

- Dinheiro, porra!

De novo, nada delicadamente, apenas isso. Shino pegou calmo (e aliviado, mas ninguém precisa saber!) as notas. Contou-as. Sim, dá para custear uma vidraça nova.

A anterior havia sido quebrada por um objeto também frágil e não identificado. Isso, e mais aquela cara de desafio quando o viu, confirmava a idéia de que sua vizinha não era boa gente. Porém agora, por livre vontade, Tayuya está pagando-o e se desculpando, mesmo que do jeito torto, mal comportado dela. Faz sentido. Não é?

Despediu-se esperando, em vão, que ela ficasse mais um pouquinho...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Até que enfim. Acho que, dos ex-genins, só o Shino faltava ainda aparecer nesta coletânea. Corrijam-me se eu estiver errada.

Sobre isso, resolvi fazer uma coisa sem importância e ver quem mais apareceu aqui em _Universos Paralelos_ até agora. Segundo o ranking, e os títulos aí da barrinha ao lado, quem ganhou foi a I... Eu adoraria dizer isso, mas foi o Shikamaru, com 7 drabbles. Em segundo estão Ino e, olha só, Hinata (6 drabbles cada). Em terceiro temos Sasuke, Naruto e Tobi/Obito (5 drabbles). Sakura e Chouji (4 drabbles) estão em quarto e Temari, Konan e Sai (3 drabbles) em quinto. 11 personagens apareceram 2 vezes e 14, só uma.

Agora, reviews?

.


	47. Sai & Kin

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 47_

.

* * *

- _**Twang**_ -

* * *

.

- Desista, onee-chan. O que está na alma da nossa família é a pintura...

- Você acredita em tudo que eles dizem! Eu _sei_ cantar.

- Então prove. – E sorriu conforme aumentavam os segundos de silêncio.

Antes, porém, que ele abrisse o estojo para trocar de lápis, aquela odiosa e desprezível propaganda de óleo vegetal apareceu. Sai galhofou imitando afetadamente o locutor e... quase bateu a testa nos papéis, de susto (surpresa).

Olhou para Kin. Que o encarava cheia de vitória.

- Não me diga que você conseguiu ouvir aquele corinho idiota do final?

(Ela é afinada mesmo, merda!)

.

* * *

**N/A:** E o Sai se junta aos dois lá da quarta colocação e a Kin pega o lugar dele na quinta, jajaja! Ah, e nem precisa explicar mais quem é Kin, certo? *universo paralelo nº 3 mandou lembranças*

Significado de twang: Som agudo e/ou fanhoso. Vi a palavrinha sem querer lá no meu dicionário inglês/português e a historinha me veio como um papa-léguas. Só sei que foi assim.

Reviews?

.


	48. Karin & Lee

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 48_

.

* * *

- _**Pique**_ -

* * *

.

Cada um de um lado do balcão, um mais para a janela, outro mais para as estantes. Lee folheava determinado o livro que tinha em mãos e parou chamativamente numa página. Karin ajeitou os óculos e começou a pôr as revistas devolvidas de volta ao lugar. Lee passou para o próximo livro, aquele não tinha o que ele queria. Karin organizou as folhas de frequência. Quem as tirou da prancheta?

E... faltou luz.

Voltou em menos de 30 segundos. Quase que queima as lâmpadas.

Mas não deu tempo de ninguém flagrar os dois se beijando debaixo de uma mesa não...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma da série Safadheenhos!

Reviews?

.


	49. Shiho & Kakashi

_Naruto_ não me pertence

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 49_

.

* * *

- _**Virem a Página...**_ -

* * *

.

_Tssh!_

Shiho retomou o texto, lendo cada palavra monocordiamente como se estivesse diante de um texto acadêmico. Detalhe que parecia potencializar o efeito daquilo em todo mundo. Principalmente _nele_.

Kakashi estava vermelho de ter um infarto, suava, tinha os olhos arregalados. E só piorava. Já ficara _vinho _quando ela passou da metade. Os outros estavam chocados demais para prestarem atenção no homem.

Terminou. Shiho fechou o livreto de uma forma bem sonora e ajeitou os óculos (normais, de grau). Pensou em cutucar a estátua-Kakashi para ver se ela se desintegrava de tão estática.

Melhor não. Já se vingara o suficiente.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Posterguei um outro drabble para poder postar este. O Kakashi cômico daquele episódio em que ele teve de ler trechos do 50 Tons de Cinza dele para decodificar a mensagem do Jiraiya... Não deu pra resistir.

Reviews?

.


	50. Gaara & Ino & Shikamaru

*suspira* _Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 50_

.

* * *

- _**Chuva**_ -

* * *

.

(Abriu a caixa. O revólver brilhou.)

Eles estavam comemorando algo de alguém. Tinha música e Matsuri estava adorando. Eram ele, ela e mais aqueles dois. Ino esperou a outra terminar uma piada para começar um "Já que agora está tudo mais tranquilo..."

(Passou os dedos sobre a arma.)

- Espero que não seja em algo muito problemático. – Shikamaru comentou.

- Não. – Ela sorriu aquele sorriso adorável – Só estou pensando em pedir sua mão em casamento antes que você resolva pensar nisso.

- Certo... – Dois segundos depois, ele a olhou espantado. Matsuri comemorou. Gaara seguia impassível, aparentemente.

(Carregou-a. Fitou o céu.)

.

* * *

**N/A:** Meus amigos, quase seis meses, e 50 drabbles. Ai, essa minha coletânea do coração...

Reviews?

.


	51. Sasuke & Madara

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 51_

.

* * *

- _**Restaurante de Beira de Estrada **_-

* * *

.

Sasuke provou e se arrependeu – o gosto era tenebroso – enquanto o homem mais velho sorria um bom sorriso ácido, até fazer uma careta com a primeira porção e ser a vez do rapaz sorrir igual, sem se incomodar se o outro percebeu ou não.

E Madara contou a história de que aquele lugar nunca mudou. O mesmo quilômetro, a mesma família que podia ter virado ladrões de estrada, a mesma comida sofrível. Não devia ser mera coincidência...

Então, os dois, tão parecidos a despeito da diferença de idade, continuaram sobrevivendo colherada atrás de colherada. É assim que sempre funcionou.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu, Uchihas e metáforas, jajaja! Ah, nada como escrever e postar um drabble depois de passar por um perrengue. Cuidado, isso acabou de sair do fogo _mesmo_ e ainda está saindo até vapor!

Momento propaganda! Quem gosta de KakaAnko, procure por _É o Futuro, Estúpida!_, é a minha última one-shot postada até agora. E também passem lá no profile da mea culpa.s. Vocês não vão se arrepender, e quem gostar de material muuuuuuito bem escrito com certeza não vai.

Reviews?

.


	52. Shino & Kakuzu

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 52_

.

* * *

- _**Limites **_-

* * *

.

Não entrava. Não entrava porque o coração de Shino bumbava descontrolado e suas mãos tremiam.

Era muita informação importante, muito terror por parte do governador anterior (sob todo e qualquer sentido) e um tempo tão diminuto que era incerto se conseguiria mandar o e-mail, mandar tudo... Tremiam tanto e o pen drive caiu. Kakuzu o pegou antes que chegasse ao chão.

- Seu, não é? – Shino não conseguiu encará-lo.

Até pensara que poderia conhecer o _vermelho_ em sua vida, mas nunca o _branco_. Logo ele.

Só despertou quando Kakuzu agarrou seus braços para levá-lo ao destino final. Seja qual for.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Pareço legal, mas gosto de imaginar mentes calmas em situações por demais angustiantes. E aqui é UA, não vale chamar os insetos. Ou seja...

E o momento propaganda de hoje vai de novo para _É o Futuro, Estúpida!_, aquela fanfic KakaAnko que está na lista das coisas que devem ser lidas antes de morrer. Podem acreditar.

Reviews?

.


	53. Hanabi & Konohamaru

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 53_

.

* * *

- _**Se Há Algo Que Impeça Este Casamento...**_ -

* * *

.

E então começou uma gritaria geral e Hanabi, montada em um cavalo que só faltava ser branco, num instante chegou bem perto do altar e de onde Konohamaru estava - ele sem saber se ficava feliz ou ofendido.

- Anda! – Ela ordenou – Sobe logo.

Ok, ofendido.

- Mas, caramba, precisava ser assim?!

- Anda.

Surpreendendo a todos, o despeito virou alegria tão rápido quanto o jeito como ele subiu no animal. E os dois partiram a galope para o terror da família da noiva. Que ficou somente surpresa.

E o avô do rapaz fingiu indignação. Porém, ria muito por dentro.

.

* * *

**N/A:** E os dois seguiram rumo aos confins do universo e foram felizes para sempre!... Agora me deu vontade de usar esse plot com outros ships, mas melhor não. Repetição não.

Era para eu ter postado logo uma que já venho postergando há tempos, mas... Céus, preciso de algo para brecar de vez o fura fila aqui.

Reviews?

.


	54. Itachi & Deidara

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 54_

.

* * *

- _**Perigo Mortal**_ -

* * *

.

- Não vou deixar você sair. – Itachi o segurou por trás, sereno. Os dois começavam a chamar a atenção das pessoas.

- Vá à merda, un! Eu não vou ser humilhado!

- Deidara...

- Você tá pensando o quê, un?! – Deu um repelão no outro – Eu vou-me embora daqui, un! Eu vou...

Foi calado com um golpe certeiro na nuca.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Ah...

Logo Itachi reparou no homem de jaleco. Afastou-se.

- Ele é todo seu. – E foi até a cadeira mais próxima descansar.

Por que Deidara ainda tinha que ter medo de dentista?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Outro drabble fura-fila, mas faz tempo que esses dois não apareciam. Certo, o Itachi nem tanto.

Reviews?

.


	55. Sakura & Obito

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 55_

.

* * *

- _**Ninguém Sabe Como Aconteceu**_ -

* * *

.

A madeira em chamas caiu do teto e bloqueou a mais possível rota de fuga, e o ar estava irrespirável. Sakura achou que era só mais um desabamento quando ouviu o cara que a pôs no ombro chegar. Reconheceu-o (Droga!), e ele arremeteu em direção às labaredas.

- Não! Por aí não!

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sakura! - _Crash!_

Caíram na calçada.

Sakura não correu dele como nas outras vezes, não por gratidão ou porque seu pé está quebrado. Obito a olhava aliviado e feliz.

Pela primeira vez, ela era _Sakura_. Não Rin.

- Obrigado... – Abraçou-o.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Oul K.Z, está é toda sua, por sua fanfic Obito/Sakura ter me estimulado a investir no plot da semelhança também, mesmo que eu tenha deixado passar um tempão sem escrever nada a respeito. Mas, ao menos, acho que compensei pondo o diferencial de aí ter um pingo de esperança. É, acho que compensei...

Por fim, no momento propaganda de hoje, temos a ShikaIno _Madrugada_. Já teve leitor que aprovou. Então...

Reviews?

.


	56. Shino & Hinata

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universos Paralelos nº 56_

.

* * *

- _**Ponto**_ -

* * *

.

- Não parece?

- O quê?

- Q-que só existe o barulho da chuva.

Estavam dentro do carro, em algum lugar do mundo, a lanterna como fonte única de luz.

- Apenas uma ilusão. – Shino explicou, mas ela já sabia - É impossível ver algo porque tudo está escuro lá fora, e assim parece que não há nada no universo fora dos limites daqui. No entanto, eu sinto que há o chão aqui embaixo, e isso me parece o bastante.

Hinata seguiu calada por um tempo.

- Vou apagar, tudo bem? – Avisou.

A escuridão tornou-se total. Ficaram sozinhos consigo mesmos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, como eu queria escrever isso! Interpretem o drabble como quiserem.

E momento propaganda! Para quem prefere uma bem recente, temos _Madrugada _(ShikaIno), e quem quiser uma mais antiga, lá das primeiras fanfics, há _So Crazy_ (NaruHina). É diversão na certa.

Reviews?

.


	57. Temari & Hinata

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 57_

.

* * *

- _**Tema-chan?**_ -

* * *

.

Ela não sabia que não queria ver ninguém.

Descobriu tarde demais. Se visse Sakura ou Hinata diante de si, não aguentaria. Temari mordeu os lábios tentando segurar, agarrando os joelhos como se fosse desmanchar-se tal qual uma boneca velha. A vozinha fina chamou-a de novo.

(Ela era uma inútil. Bonita e com outras qualidades, mas inútil.)

As lágrimas desceram e ficaram a querer puxar gritos. Hinata se abaixou , "O que você tem?!", e Temari se achegou a ela e abraçou-a para que não precisasse mais ouví-la falar e esquecer assim da própria inutilidade...

Porque ela não era exatamente _esforçada_.

Inútil.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Otowa da depressão, a gente se vê por aqui...

Mas, para animar, temos *momento propaganda* as fanfics _Madrugada_ e _Paradoxo_. E esta última mal faz um dia que foi publicada neste site. Aproveitem!

Reviews?

.


	58. Orochimaru & Suigetsu

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 58_

.

* * *

- _**Conspiração**_ -

* * *

.

- Então... – Suigetsu falou, trêmulo – A diferença entre bactérias e p-protozo...

- Não mude de assunto! – Era incomum ver Orochimaru usar um tom tão forte. O aluno gelou como nunca.

O professor alisou as teclas do piano, trazendo de volta o sorriso.

- Repare na – Não estava falando do instrumento – sublime combinação das peças...

Suigetsu ainda imóvel.

- Foi isso o que foi previsto. Tudo faz sentido, não faz?...

- NÃO TEM NADA A VER A TAL DA CRISE COM A MORTE DE DOIS FAMOSOS EM SÓ 24 HORAS! NÃO TEM!

- Então porque você está gritando comigo? – Orochimaru riu.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sr. Oro traumatizando gente desde 1999. E o noticiário anda meio agitado desde ontem... Nada que nos faça dar crédito a um vilão de série shounen, ok?

Reviews?

.


	59. Ino & Sakura

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 59_

.

* * *

- _**O Que Mais Importa**_ -

* * *

.

Ino tomou o que restou do suco de caixa, apanhou a mala e a mochila e pegou Maki pela mão. Olhou a fachada da casa dela e de Sasuke. Não mais com amor.

Lancharam na rodoviária, a menina perguntando porquês. Pediram seus bolos favoritos. Não é porque o momento é difícil que tem que se negar mimos por "não estar com cabeça pra isso".

Na outra cidade, bateram na porta da casa anil, da dona de cabeça rosa. Maki sorriu largo.

- Viu? – Ino apresentou – Ela é quem sabe jogar _karuta_.

Sakura abraçou-as efusivamente. Como na infância.

Três recém-nascidas.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Promessa é dívida e eu cumpri, Bianca Caroline. Mesmo tendo que passar um tempo só olhando para a tela do Word, esperando por uma idéia respeitável. Não apenas por você mas também porque hoje é Dia das Mulheres, e nada como aproveitar a data para escrever algo com Ino, Sakura e superações.

Um Feliz 8 de março pra vocês. Ah... cadê reviews?

.


	60. Sai & Yamato

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 60_

.

* * *

- _**Fim de Semana**_ -

* * *

.

Yamato estava às voltas com o zíper da mochila, de novo. Sai acendeu a luz – antes tentar com uma lâmpada de dentro acesa do que só com a de fora.

- Como é que você costuma dizer? – O homem perguntou. Sai passou do espanto ao sorriso (falso. Culpa do hábito.)

- Por isso que prefiro as de botões.

-Prometo que você terá uma até amanhã.

- Não precisa me comprar com presentes...

- Não mesmo. Só – Olhou-o, natural - ainda estou aprendendo a ser seu pai.

Conseguiu finalmente fechar. O rapaz então pensou: Até que não vai ser tão ruim...

.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu estava lendo uns capítulos da parte daquela missão em que os dois personagens do drabble acima foram apresentados. Aí bateu vontade.

Quem quiser mais alguma coisinha, e mais grandinha, do Sai, não faz muito tempo que eu postei _Exercício_. Nosso pintor serelepe está lá, jajaja!

O gato comeu as reviews?

.


	61. Konan & Tayuya

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 61_

.

* * *

- _**Song Doll**_ -

* * *

.

- Você nem expressão tem...! – Tayuya começou a jogar na cara.

- Shhh!

Em seguida, Konan sentou-se, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, ajeitou o microfone.

- Não pense que pode me julgar apenas porque os empresários considerariam o seu rosto _perfeito_. Se conhece esta música, cante o refrão, ok?

- Até parece que não sei essas merdas antigas. – Tayuya zombou.

A outra apenas começou a cantar como se estivesse em um show rotineiro. Conforme o combinado, a novata também cantou. Tinham vozes parecidas, meio graves.

Ainda mandariam aquela mocinha trocar a cor do cabelo. Sabia que sim.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ultimamente, tenho ouvido muito as músicas da Takako Okamura. Não sei o que os japoneses pensavam a respeito do rosto dela, mas a julgar pelo padrão que eles vêm adotando com as cantoras mais recentes, ela não seria exatamente bonita. Mas a voz da criatura é muito tocante, e a moça fez tanto sucesso que segue cantando até hoje. Estive ouvindo uma canção dela enquanto preparava este drabble. Foi esta aqui: /s1oALnnCsR4

Reviews?

.


	62. Kin & Temari

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 62_

.

* * *

- _**Amor**_ -

* * *

.

Estava tudo tão perfeito agora.

- São suas coisas? – Temari falou, ninando a criança. Kin levantou a passagem e a outra deu um suspiro conformado.

- Como é que está minha Nana?... – A morena chegou perto. Nisso, o atendente do check-in chegou e Temari precisou passar a menina para a amiga. Feito isso, seguiram para a sala de embarque, sem nenhuma pressa. Kin sorria quase o tempo todo. Tão perfeito...

Portão G.

- Kin?

- Sim!

- Eu confio em você. – Temari continuou – Mas você _não é_ o Shikamaru. Que isso fique muito bem claro.

Entraram, e a porta fechou-se.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Heart-break in fanfics.

Cadê reviews?

.


	63. Suigetsu & Hashirama

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 63_

.

* * *

- _**O Chefe**_ -

* * *

.

Ele ficou tão dez vezes mais pálido que sua mão tremeu quase deixando o copo cair. Tá, era de plástico, mas estava cheio e... Não! Por que Hashirama tinha que começar a andar no mesmo bar que ele?!

Suigetsu deve ter conseguido se espremer atrás da pilastra, de tanto esforço que fez. O chefe, o irmão cara-de-mau dele e mais uns outros do alto escalão jogavam carteado barulhentamente perto da saída. Logo lá.

Esforçou-se mais um pouco e tomou toda a tequila de uma vez. O único copo...

Saiu de fininho rezando a tudo quanto era santo pra não ser visto.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sui é muito amor quando se mete em altas confusões. E Hashi também, quando o lado brincalhão aflora. Acabou que este drabble virou o 63º quando era para ser o 64º, jajaja!

Reviews?

.


	64. Sasuke & Lee

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 64_

.

* * *

- _**Dia Útil**_ -

* * *

.

Sasuke, pessoalmente, nunca gostou de ir a bancos. A cara de emburrado amenizou-se quando entrou – e olhou para os lados.

Aquela agência só tinha a fileira de máquinas. Nenhuma outra porta, apenas paredes brancas, e ninguém mais lá dentro. Gostou menos ainda: Teve a incômoda sensação de ter entrado na própria alma. Escolheu seu terminal, monótono, pedindo - por nada não - que alguém lhe trouxesse uma _luz_.

Um rapaz de cabelo de cuia ocupou o caixa ao lado, tão entusiasmado que espantou Sasuke. Depois do sujeito, mais gente, mais gente. Até o lugar encher.

Não é um sinal.

É?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não devia estar escrevendo drabbles agora, mas... Todo mundo precisa de uma pausa para relaxar, né? E isto estava na minha cabeça desde que entrei em um banco igualzinho a este aí. Faz tempo.

Se gostaram ou não, quero reviews do mesmo jeito, joinha?

.


	65. Ino & Naruto

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 65_

.

* * *

- _**A Grande Ameaça**_ -

* * *

.

- Ei, Ino. – A voz dele, mais grave do que o habitual. Ela ainda achava isso estranho.

Já o conhecia há tanto tempo...

- Você já pensou que, se o míssil cair aqui mesmo, você vai morrer de peruca preta e câmera de foto na mão, 'ttebayo?

- Eles é que vão morrer, Naruto. – Se referiu às autoridades mais à frente – Nós só vamos... sublimar.

Ele levantou a cabeça de repente. Ela o acompanhou. Estrela cadente.

(Era o míssil. Que se dirigiu _propositalmente_ em direção ao oceano...)

Ino aproveitou que ainda estava viva. Sacou seu bloquinho de notas.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o Aldebaran porque ele puxou minha orelha. E nada como aproveitar o noticiário recente.

Reviews?

.


	66. Kurenai & Kakashi

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 66_

.

* * *

- _**O Caderninho da Contabilidade**_ -

* * *

.

- O que foi?

- Humm... – Só olhava para a folha de papel. As sacolas de Kurenai já postadas e arrumadas ao lado.

E, então, ela entendeu.

- Minha letra não é assim. – Kakashi soltou, surpreendendo. Kurenai não esperava que ele fosse dizer algo. Não sobre isso. Ele fechou a conta – Deu 15.

A mulher pagou.

- Você trocou de caderno. – Ela respondeu.

- Hã? – 1, 2, 3 segundos depois – Ah... Ah, é...

Kurenai sai rindo por dentro. Tinha que admitir que gostava de ver um cara tão inteligente (e avoado) como ele ser pego nessas coisas mínimas.

E admitia.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ver que o espaço entre as linhas influencia no jeitinho de escrever. Quem nunca?

Reviews?

.


	67. Ibiki

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 67_

.

* * *

- _**Prova**_ -

* * *

.

Ibiki olhava concentrado e ameaçador para o bando de bundas-moles que tinha diante de si. Primeira experiência deles com serviço militar. Uns já com medo, outros galhofando por dentro porque a tarefa do dia parecia fácil – e estes ele teria muito, muito prazer em ver a prepotência despedaçar-se como ossos em roda de caminhão.

Ainda os encarando, levantou-se de sua mesa. Foi até a porta e saiu.

Puxou a lixeira ao lado do vaso de plantas, arrancou o saco de dentro e vomitou. Permitiu-se pôr a mão no estômago. Escondeu a obra.

Voltou para a sala como se nada acontecesse.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu já estava me roendo por dentro para postar isso, jajaja, e depois de a Bianca Caroline me dar uma pressão então... E eu queria logo por o pobre Ibiki em uma situação assim. É, meu coração é de pedra dura e fria.

Reviews?

.


	68. Karin & Tenten

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 68_

.

* * *

_**- Estudantes Ginasiais -  
**_

* * *

.

- Qual é?! – E Karin deu as costas – Isso só faz três meses.

- Isso mesmo. Três meses! Você sabe o que significa três meses?

- Três períodos de 30 dias ou algo assim. Mas pare de drama! Até parece que se passaram anos!

- Mas isso são _três meses_, caramba!

Não. Essa menina já estava lhe irritando.

- Ah, faça o que quiser! – Saiu e fechou a porta.

Só foi fazer isso que percebeu estar sentindo... inveja dela. Abriu a porta de mansinho, olhou-a organizar aquela pasta supostamente esquecida.

Tenten já tinha projetos para o futuro. E ela não.

.

* * *

**N/A: **O tempo voa e a gente nem vê...

Reviews?

.


	69. Torifu & Hiruzen

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 69_

.

* * *

- _**Since 1965**_ -

* * *

.

Hiruzen parou um pouco de treinar e saiu para tomar água. Não havia hora mais propícia. Animado, Torifu entrou, deixou o saquinho dos remédios sobre uma estante, fitou o saxofone.

Pegou-o, pôs a boca no bico e o só saiu um som amuado igualzinho à sua decepção. Não estava _molhado_.

Havia um guardanapo amassado na mesa.

Maldito.

- Eu sabia!... - _Epa._

Desde quando ele estava na porta?

- Você podia, simplesmente, ter me dito. – Hiruzen continuou, sorrindo.

Por minutos. Até o mocinho da farmácia sorrir também.

Que tolo! Naquele mesmo dia, ele enfim provou da saliva daquela boca doce.

.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, Aldebaran? Gostou?

Sim, as explicações. Hiruzen é quem nós mais conhecemos como o Terceiro Hokage, e Torifu é o vovô do Chouji (Acho).

Reviews?

.


	70. Asuma

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 70_

.

* * *

- _**A Bordo**_ -

* * *

.

O passageiro da cadeira ao lado, a quem acabava de notar, torceria as próprias mãos como roupa se lhe fosse possível. Estavam, possivelmente, suadíssimas, assim como o rosto. O homem era todo tensão e incômodo, o olhar preocupado e perdido.

Conhecia bem isso. Apresentou-se ao vizinho: era psicólogo. Tentou acalmá-lo do medo de avião.

Conseguiu só que Asuma o olhasse com muita raiva.

(Como esse daí conseguiria entendê-lo? Ele não deve saber o que é sair de casa cedo para pegar um voo de sete horas e com duas conexões, e sem poder nem triscar em cigarros neste tempo todo!)

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vontade de escrever a mil, mas a idéia de fazer algo assim estava comigo desde depois que eu escrevi _Sachês de Chá_. Façam as contas.

A título de informação, ainda que vocês já saibam disso, quando é preciso e previsto parar em outra cidade durante um voo comercial, acontece um destes tipos de situação – escala ou conexão. Na escala, há troca de aeronave e o passageiro sai para o aeroporto, podendo assim ir ao banheiro, tomar um café, ler um jornal ou outras coisas enquanto aguarda a hora do novo embarque. Na conexão, não há a troca, e o passageiro fica dentro da aeronave esperando a hora de ela decolar de novo.

Reviews, cadê vocês?


	71. Sakura & Pain

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 71_

.

* * *

- _**Tentativa e Erro**_ -

* * *

.

Sakura mordiscou os lábios. O tipo que estava lá na mesa vizinha era tão peculiar, mas... Havia algo que a atraía.

Ele ficava fofo com a cara de paisagem e o ventilador mandando o copo de plástico dele para longe. Pain pegou-o de volta, e dois minutos depois lá estava a coisa de novo no chão.

Ele deu, então, um olhar levemente decidido para o copinho.

O rapaz tinha refrigerante na mesa. Sakura começou a vibrar, certa do que ele ia fazer e...

_Pl-plash!_

- Sinta a verdadeira dor. – O copo caiu definitivamente. _Amassado._

A moça mudou de ideia.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Na tarde de hoje, me dei conta de que eu não tinha pensado no drabble que sucederia o nº 70. Comecei a resgatar umas ideias que estavam (ainda estão) na geladeira, até que aconteceu de surgirem epifanias com o Pain. Até ri sozinha, jajaja!... Não sei vocês.

E hoje tem momento propaganda aqui porque há fanfic nova sim. Ela se chama _Friendly Departure_, é ShikaIno e está esperando por vocês! Finalizando, que dupla mãe/filho(a) vocês querem para o drabble de Dia das Mães? É sério, mandem ver aí!

Reviews?

.


	72. Kiba & Tsume e Tsunade & Mito

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 72_

.

* * *

- _**Cartas**_ -

* * *

1.

* * *

Oi, mãe.

Poxa, mãe, você deixou a sala bagunçada de novo?! E depois é eu que levo a pior, né? Tomara que não seja castigo, eu não fiz nada! E sei que não é por aquilo, você se esqueceria de qualquer jeito...

Sabe, mãe, eu nunca te disse mas... Sobre aquilo... na verdade eu abri o olho na hora em que vocês estavam me tirando daquele lugar escuro. E eu te vi.

Desculpa por eu ter estado no lugar errado e na hora errada, mãe. Eu te amo, viu? Desculpa também se eu não te disse isso mais vezes.

Kiba.

.

* * *

2.

* * *

Olá, vó. Como tem passado?

Você vai gostar da notícia: Voltei a pintar. Só por hobby mesmo, não acho que dê pra eu ganhar a vida com isso. Irei aí no final de semana e vou levar um para você. Gosta de bromélias?... Oh, merda. Contei o que tem no quadro.

Você tinha bromélias em casa, há muito tempo. Mas não me lembro da cara que você fazia quando regava as plantas, e também nunca te perguntei. Acho que ficamos longe demais uma da outra, mesmo quando estamos lado a lado.

Quero tentar mudar isso, vó.

Sua querida neta, Tsunade.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro double drabble da coletânea. Dividido em duas partes, mas ainda assim um double drabble, oras. Foi o jeito que eu encontrei para postar a sugestão de vocês e também dar vazão a uma idéia que de repente me veio – e que eu não queria de jeito nenhum desperdiçar.

Tem momento propaganda hoje também, e ele vai para _Friendly Departure_, que está esperando pelo amor (ou pelo ódio) de vocês. Além do mais, daqui a pouco teremos também _Namae A_, que, aliás, é um presente para uma ficwritter daqui. Pode ser que ela já esteja no Arquivo enquanto vocês leem isto.

Um Feliz Dia das Mães para todos vocês!

Reviews?

.


	73. Naruto & Jiraiya

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 73_

.

* * *

- _**O Rei Leão**_ -

* * *

.

As cenas daquela parte passavam rápidas e agoniadas e poeirentas. O filhote no galho da árvore morta, o rei fazendo o que podia e a debandada na direção contrária. O saco das pipocas de Naruto jazia semicheio no seu colo.

Ele já assistira ao filme muitas vezes, mas agora aquilo estava ganhando um novo (e angustiante) sentido. Irmão jogou irmão do precipício. O rapaz viu outro rosto no lugar do da vítima. E saiu, fazendo sujeira no chão.

Lá fora, seguro, Naruto estendeu a mão para o lado. Jiraiya lhe ofereceria chocolates.

Ela voltou vazia.

O rapaz sentou e chorou.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Porque estes velhos inspiradores nunca sairão do coração de seus pupilos. E isso é lindo.

Reviews, minha gente!

.


	74. Mikoto & Fugaku

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 74_

.

* * *

- _**Sininhos e Trompetes**_ -

* * *

.

Você tem mania de dizer que tudo começou aí, Fugaku, só para ter uma historinha pra contar.

Não é verdade que você se apaixonou por mim porque aquela música da Sakurada Junko estourou nas rádios. Isso não é. Nós só mexemos nos vinis e vitrola nova da sua mãe (mesmo sabendo que ela ficaria muito zangada se soubesse). Eu só comecei a cantar junto e você também e pulamos e corremos na sala porque era muito divertido.

Você ainda era um menino de calça-caindo e eu uma menina de vestidinho xadrez verde, Fugaku!

Só te entendo porque foi muito fofo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble feita especialmente para a capuccinoecanela porque esta senhorita é autora de um FugakuxMikoto mais apertável do que este. E que eu calhei de ler enquanto ouvia música. Nem precisou de pó de pirlimpimpim, jajaja!

Momento propaganda de hoje total e apenas para _Namae A_. Satisfação garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta... Opa, isto é sem fins lucrativos.

Reviews?

.


	75. Asuma & Shikamaru

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 75_

.

* * *

- _**Isto Mais Isto Dá... -**_

* * *

.

Bom, ele nem sabia quem era aquela criança, mas resolveu correr assim mesmo. Pegou-a e a afastou de lá.

Grande coisa. A caixa de sabão em pó já era. Até a sua mão agora ficou empapada e lisa...

- Eu tô bem. Não queima.

- Hã? – Ele pegou _mais coisas_?

- Não queima, eu juro. – O menininho continuou, muito tranquilo – A água reagiu com o sabão quando ele é muito, e ficou quente. Está dizendo naquele livro alí. – Apontou.

Química de Ensino Médio.

- Vamos. – Riu e pegou o garoto pela mão. Voltaram pra sala.

Ninguém acredita na primeira vez...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Mas o quê é isso?! Eu já tinha postado drabble hoje!... Se bem que o Shika anda meio sumido por aqui.

Reviews?

.


	76. Tenten & Neji

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 76_

.

* * *

- _**Eu Não Te Disse?**_ -

* * *

.

Ela cantarolava alto, uma flor em um dos coques (Deu vontade, oras!) e olhava pela janela as pessoas sentadas lá embaixo. Ela contou umas 8 de livro na mão. Chegou mais uma.

- Você conseguiu. – Ouviu a porta se fechar.

Continuou cantando. E olhando e curtindo.

- Você conseguiu, não ouviu? – Neji já estava no lado dela.

Só escutou o barulho abafado de moedas na mesa. Parou de cantar, mas a música continuava na sua cabeça.

- Não fizemos aposta nenhuma. Eu já sabia que minhas histórias prendem todo mundo!

- Então... Podemos ao menos sair juntos agora?

Ela sorriu.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Devo ter demorado quase uma hora para produzir isto! Tudo porque a música que fiquei escutando enquanto escrevia me fez sair da cadeira várias vezes. Para piorar, eu tinha acabado de ler uma ShikaIno _sensacional_, que eu virei a noite nela mas não a largaria enquanto não alcançasse o último capítulo – postado, porque aquela budega ainda não está concluída! Por outro lado, se não fossem estas duas coisas e o fato de que não fiz nada de realmente útil hoje, isto aqui não existiria.

Eu sei que já tem um drabble com este ship na coletânea, mas, enfim, mesma lógica de quando vim com o Chouji e a Temari. A ordem dos fatores altera o produto sim senhor!

Reviews?


	77. Sasuke & Itachi

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 77_

.

* * *

- _**Avesso**_ -

* * *

.

Ela irritava seus olhos, de tão forte, mas isso passaria tão em breve que Sasuke voltava a pensar em como exatamente isso estava acontecendo.

Ao seu lado, na outra mesa, estava o pálido e já anestesiado Itachi.

Ainda havia a sensação de que nenhum dos dois devia estar alí. Sasuke não podia questionar-se como chegara a tanto pois o sabia, e muito bem. Isso no entanto não apaga o quanto, mas quanto, amaldiçoara aquele homem. Tanto que conseguiu.

As mãos enluvadas puseram a máscara em Sasuke.

A vida gosta de ironizar. O rapaz viu-se agradecendo por isso.

Apagou-se a luz.

.

* * *

**N/A:** 77 drabbles depois, finalmente faço algo com os irmãos mais problemáticos daquela história, jajaja! Já tinha passado da hora.

Recentemente, já que já se passou algum tempo, eu fiz uma nova contagem de quais personagens mais apareceram aqui em UP. Obviamente, a Terra gira e algumas mudanças aconteceram. A Ino alcançou o Shikamaru e agora os dois estão dividindo o 1º lugar, cada um com 9 drabbles (Ship again and forever!). Em segundo estão Hinata e Sakura, que deu uma bela subida (estava em 4º na outra vez), ambas com 8 drabbles. Sasuke e Naruto não só estão brigando pelo posto de Hokage como também pelo terceiro lugar, cada um com 7 drabbles. Tobi/Obito ficou sozinho em quarto (6 drabbles) e Tenten, Temari e Sai ficaram em quinto.

A pesquisa não contou o drabble acima.

Reviews?

.


	78. Naruto & Hidan

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universos Paralelos nº 78_

.

* * *

- _**Vestido Preto Balonê**_ -

* * *

.

(Enquanto isso, ele estava apenas _sadicamente_ esperando...)

O rapaz saltou para um lado, saltou pro outro, fez cálculos aparvalhados, decidiu que seria aquele. Ahh, isso já o estava deixando louco! Teve uma epifania e pegou o telefone da dona da loja, porque com certeza sua namorada iria querer que ajustassem essa coisa.

Mas que droga, por que inventou de ir a pé?! Correu feito louco, quase tropeçou num canteiro, quase foi atropelado. Bateu na campainha e, ufa, aleluia.

Mas a porta foi aberta... pelo irmão da moça.

- _Ela não está._ – Naruto riu de dar medo.

Nada de deixá-lo vê-la.

.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? Quem vocês pensavam que estava comprando o presente?

Sim, o momento propaganda! Por que, na minha pequena opinião, não acho que seja uma boa idéia vocês perderem _Namae A_ e _Sobre Reconhecimentos_. É o que digo.

Reviews?

.


	79. Itachi & Tobirama

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 79_

.

* * *

- _**Sayonara**_ -

* * *

.

O menino assinou o poema no sentido tradicional e o entregou ao senhor, que o levou aos olhos enquanto mantinha a outra mão firme segurando a mala. Leu, concentrado e sendo ansiosamente observado pelo autor.

- Isso – Tobirama falou – está muito ruim. – E devolveu.

Itachi arregalou de leve os olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça. Nesse meio tempo, chegara o trem.

- Mas, se isso te dá alguma satisfação, continue escrevendo e mostrando aos outros... – O mais velho completou, sempre sério e já de costas - Talvez você melhore um dia.

Embarcou.

O veículo partiu, o menino olhando.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Por que não? E aí está.

Hoje também temos momento propaganda porque há na área uma fanfic relativamente nova, _Quando Acaba_, mas também aproveito para convidar vocês a lerem _Sobre Reconhecimentos_. Façam bom proveito!

Reviews?

.


	80. Kiba & Shino

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 80_

.

* * *

- _**O Concreto da Calçada é Frio**_ -

* * *

.

Kiba devia ter sido menos impulsivo e feito isso antes. Era bom... Ficar deitado ao lado de Shino, ainda que por este não querer que o olhem _de cima_ nessa hora. Fitar o céu. Filosofarem juntos enquanto ainda era possível.

- Olhe pra mim. – O outro ordenou.

O Inuzuka obedeceu.

- Isso não faz sentido...

- Heh... Ora essa, faz sim.

- Não faz... A não ser que você... dê um pra isso. Me conte... quando...

Olhos ficaram opacos.

Ainda não. Kiba chamou pelo amigo, sem gritar, e só. Chorou.

Abraçou-se ao Shino-agora-apenas-corpo (olhos ainda abertos) até a ambulância chegar.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Já estava planejado que o drabble do Kiba e do Shino teria a morte deste último. Faz tempo.

Momento propaganda, e outra vez, para _Sobre Reconhecimentos_ e para a two-shot _Quando Acaba_. Passem lá que as portas estão abertas.

Reviews?

.


	81. Mei & Haku

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 81_

.

* * *

- _**O Que Todos Dizem**_ -

* * *

.

- Amantes! – Mei respondeu – Onde já se viu? Amantes... Responda-me: Por acaso nós somos _amantes_?

- Que eu saiba, não. – Haku falou – E como você sempre foi muito sincera comigo, com certeza não. Você precisaria estar casada para ter um amante.

- Ora, não precisa ser tão específico.

Se bem que ouvir a voz melodiosa acima da média dele era um grande prazer. Aproximou-se do rapaz.

- Eu sou uma velha, esse é o problema... E você...

- Tenho 23 anos, sei o que faço da minha vida. – E afundou um beijo nos cabelos ruivos de Mei.

Depois, na boca.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo mundo que tem coletânea já escreveu uma MeixHaku, menos eu...

Aguardem, que, mais ao final do dia, _Quando Acaba_ será atualizada com seu segundo e último capítulo. Não digam que eu não avisei.

Reviews?

.


	82. Hidan & Shikamaru

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 82_

.

* * *

- _**Com os Dentes**_ -

* * *

.

- Pode começar.

Hidan olhou atônito para as joias na poça – não foi Shikamaru quem se deu ao trabalho de se sujar e pô-las ali, mas ele assistiu a tudo – e para seu algoz. Começou a esboçar um trêmulo sorriso rebelde...

- Anda logo! – Shikamaru quebrou a expressão de tédio e gritou.

Não havia mesmo alternativa.

Exposto à humilhação pública, Hidan se abaixou, inúmeros palavrões passando-lhe pela cabeça, mergulhou a boca na lama (devagar...) e catou a primeira. Ficou de joelhos com a joia na boca, ajeitou-a ao lado, repetiu o processo.

.

Exatamente como fizera com aquele cara _antes_.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Porque a novela _Marimar_ voltou dia desses - É lá onde acontece a vingança acima, à exceção de alguns detalhes. Acabei pensando nesses dois.

Reviews?

.


	83. Kurenai & Ibiki

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 83_

.

* * *

- _**Ficar Bonitos**_ -

* * *

.

Kurenai terminou e se olhou no espelho. Seu orgulho estava coçando, e ela se sentia feia com aquele vestido bege-claro de mangas compridas. Tinha de concordar que no manequim parecia bonito, mas...

Não, ela estava bem... A cintura ficou boa, pelo menos. Ibiki iria adorar, diziam que ele gostava que uma mulher usasse esses vestidos de moda mais antiga. Kurenai fez uma careta. De novo.

Enquanto isso, Ibiki não se sentia melhor. Usava um jeans básico, tênis e uma camiseta com os dizeres "I love NY". Daquele jeito famoso.

Disseram-lhe que Kurenai admirava o estilo americano.

Só podia ser mentira...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sobre as coisas que fazemos para agradar pessoas que nos importam, jajaja!

Momento propaganda de hoje para _Quando Acaba_, two-shot já finalizada. Ou seja, investimento sem riscos, viu?

Reviews?

.


	84. Hayate & Anko

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 84_

.

* * *

- _**O Que Será, Será**_ -

* * *

.

Hayate e Anko pasquinhavam na salinha, os traços disformes ganhando forma de pessoas e letras, e o rádio tocando música. O homem, num dado momento, ficou com vontade de olhar pro lado e, do jeito como já imaginava, viu a namorada parecendo extremamente preocupada.

Voltou-se pro seu trabalho lentamente, como de praxe.

- Eles não chegam hoje... Pare de... – _BUM!_

- Acabou! Mãos pro alto! – E eles levantaram. Droga! Agentes da repressão.

O casal se entreolhou. Hayate, agora rápido, mandou um beijinho para ela.

Foram presos e colocados em camburões diferentes. Ele, Anko... e o rádio.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não posso nem passar _uma tarde_ fora que vocês puseram 4 reviews no drabble anterior. Portanto, cá está o presente de vocês por tamanho carinho! Valeu!

Mais reviews?

.


	85. Orochimaru & Shizune

_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

_Universo Paralelo nº 85_

.

* * *

- _**O Objetificador**_ -

* * *

.

O homem falando lá na frente e Orochimaru, cauteloso mas ansioso, olhou de novo para a mulher ao seu lado. Bom, ela não era melhor do que outras mulheres que ele já tinha visto, mas ainda dava para apreciar.

Ela dá muita atenção à palestra. Ela sempre age assim. Coitadinha. Com certeza, por causa disso devia ter o azar de ninguém querer pegá-la. E ela nem é feia...

Então, no auge de sua grande benevolência, ele apertou-lhe a bunda com gosto. Shizune gritou. Olhou-o irritadíssima.

Qual é! Estava lhe fazendo um favor... e é assim que ela resolve agradecer?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vontade de ficwrittar utilizando temas pertinentes. Sim, há um tema muito pertinente aqui.

Mudando de assunto, quem ficou ainda com vontade de um Oro fazendo maldades, é só visitar _Nishitani Saibansho_, a mais nova (ou não) fanfic da Otowa. Diversão garantida mesmo.

Reviews?

.


End file.
